1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of data processing systems and in particular to methods and systems for permitting simultaneous communication between a data processing system and a plurality of input pointing devices of different types. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to methods and systems for automatically selecting a particular software routine in response to each input from any one of the identified input devices which are coupled to the data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Modern state-of-the-art personal computers, such as the International Business Machines Corporation Personal System/2, are capable of communicating with multiple types of input pointing devices, which may include mice, track balls, pointing sticks, and touch display screens. These devices permit a user to manipulate objects on a computer display screen in an intuitive graphical manner rather than by typing computer commands on a computer keyboard.
Such input pointing devices may be capable of performing many different functions and therefore may have different characteristics. Alternately, different manufacturers produce input devices which are capable of performing similar functions, but which have different characteristics. In order to communicate with such a device, the personal computer needs to include a specific software routine, commonly referred to as a device driver, which is configured for the device's unique characteristics.
Known data processing systems may include more than one input pointing device physically coupled to the personal computer. However, these systems permit only one device driver to be installed at a time, thus limiting a user to only one input pointing device. If a user wished to utilize other input pointing devices that may be coupled to the system, the user must terminate the application software currently being accessed. The user must then modify a configuration file which contains the information regarding peripheral devices coupled to the system and reinitialize the operating system before the new input pointing device will be functional. Thereafter, the user may again access an application and begin utilizing the new input pointing device. This process is necessary each time a user wishes to utilize a different input pointing device.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and system whereby a user may couple more than one input pointing device to a personal computer system and utilize each input pointing device without the need to terminate the current application software, modify a configuration file and reinitialize an operating system.